An Echoed Love
by LeandraMillay
Summary: The beloved scout, Tristan, finds an adoration for Roman girl, and yet her heart longs still for Lancelot. A tale of betrayal, lust, and unrequited love.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a story written when I was slightly drunk, and over tired, so forgive me if it seems a little off beat. I've hopefully gone through, and fixed all the errors, or at least had Bo look at it :(. Sorry if it's unenjoyable.

Disclaimer: I do only own Livia, and none other, though I would fancy a go at owning the knights.

Rating: Currently R

Characters: Livia & Tristan

Inspiration: Kingdom of Heaven soundtrack...how many times has that album saved me from writer's block.

An Echoed Death

"Tease me, but do not taunt, milord.", Livia whispered staring upon the tattooed face of Tristan, the scout. She swept to him, the scarf tied about her head to keep her hair from her eyes flowed gracefully behind her, and her lips captured his own, her hand stroking his manhood. He sighed deeply into her mouth, and she released him, smiling coyly within his eyes. She left him, departing to the bed, and stood before it. "Shall you be pleasuring me tonight..or shall I pleasure myself?", she questioned as she easily dropped her dressings to the floor, they fell in a heap about her ankles, and she kicked them aside, Tristan's eyes took in her radiant nude body before him. He felt his fists clench, his heart quicken, and his manhood rise even farther, though contained by the dratted breeches. With long strides, he went to her, and took her plump lips upon his thin ones, wrapping an arm about her waist.

"You are a demon, Lady Livia.", he vowed, his fingers trailing down to her heat and he pushed within the silky walls, she nearly collapsed there in his arms. He pushed her back upon the bed with hardly an argument from her usually stubborn body, and kneeled before her, spreading her legs apart. With a deafening sigh, he took sight of her pulsating heat, and burrowed his tongue among the lips, tickling them at first. She moaned softly, her fingers finding his unkempt hair, and digging within, pulling slightly. The pain aroused him, and his tongue would be held back no longer, he dug it within her. She groaned loudly, her legs spread farther apart giving him full access to her, and his calloused fingers stroked her inner thighs lovingly. He soon felt her walls thicken with fluid, he removed his tongue, and trailed it upwards, between her breasts. He moved his lips upon her neck, and placed them soon upon her jaw, making a path to her lips. Without a word between the two, her fingers nimbly untied his breeeches, and he fell out eager to please, he pushed himself within her. His hand captured her own, and held it down upon the bed, entangling his fingers within hers. His lips fell down upon her body again, his hand caressed her lips, and she took them within her mouth, sucking upon them. He strengthened his paces, breathing heavier with each, and nipped upon her pert nipples, she groaned deeply. He felt her feet rubbing against his back, soft like a lady's should be, and yet he knew the lengths they had traveled, he reveled in the feeling of her complete yearn of him. His lips transferred to her own, her fingers ran roads down his back, each nerve awoke to her touch, and she spread her legs farther apart as her muscles became more tense, her warmth showered him with a lust so crazed. He began to grunt as he thrust within her, and with a final kiss to her lips, which she deepened, the pair shuddered, their release welcomed by their aching bodies. Tristan fell atop her, she ran circles about his shoulders, and he kissed her lovingly, running his own fingers over her breasts as he slid besides her. She sighed as he removed his cock from her heat, and turned her eyes upon him, a rare smile lit his lips. "You are a demon, Lady Livia.", he whispered, stroking her rose lips, and she took his thumb between them, running the tip of her tongue over it. He watched her with fascination, and she soon devoured his thumb, sucking upon it with a passion. She soon had him upon his back, her fingers running over his bare skin, and her lips upon his dick, expoloring the aroused region of his body. He closed his eyes, appreciating each stroke of her tongue, and a sudden groan released itself from his lips as her hand made it upon his shaft, pacing quickly. He rose for her, eager to please as always, and she slid her mouth upon him, her tongue mapped out every pleasureable spot upon his manhood. Each groan brought only more pleasure, each moan brought only more heat, and each whisper of her name brought only more yearning. At last, he spurted his seed into her mouth, and as she raised herself over him, she swallowed hard. He stroked her face, gazing into her violet eyes, and he kissed her softly.

"I am your demon, milord.", she promised, and laid besides him, her fingers tracing each battle filled scar. Tristan again smiled, nodding, and gazing upon her with a love he had never known for a woman, nodding.

"You are, my lady. You are.", he sighed, and kissed her forehead, tucking his arm beneath her neck.

"I believe your lover is watching us.", Lancelot mused as Livia sat herself upon his lap, and she turned her raven head towards Lancelot's stare. A smile filled her face, and she turned her eyes once more upon the knight before her.

"Is that not more reason to kiss me?" she asked, Lancelot laughed but obliged her with a kiss, she deepened it by pushing her tongue past his lips. Never being a man to deny a woman the pleasure of his loins, he held tightly to her hips, and continued the kiss until she pulled away, a deliciously evil gleam in her eye. She leaned into his ear. "Will you have me tonight?", she whispered huskily, and Lancelot sighed.

"There is none other.", he swore, she smiled, and rose off his lap, taking his hand.

"Then bring me to your hut.", she demanded, knowing very well Tristan's eyes watched her protectively. Lancelot smiled, lost in the daze of her kiss, and rose to his feet, leading her from the bar. Never did a second thought go to his friend, and fellow knight who watched as Lancelot led his lover away. The dirt filled street was wet with the cold dew of the nighttime, and the pair's footsteps left impressions upon it, they soon reached a hut door. Lancelot pushed it open, allowing Livia to enter, and soon followed, shutting the door to the night. For a moment, the two stood before eachother, Lancelot studying her body with a veiled lust heavy in his coal eyes, and Livia awaiting this much publicised romantic knight's move. When none came, she stepped to him, placing her hand upon the side of his face, and carried her lips to his own, he at last wrapped an arm about her waist. As he pulled her closer to his body, pressing his loins against her private area, she let free a small moan, and it was barely audible, but Lancelot relished in it. To hear this woman moan from what passion he brought to her body, it seemed only to arouse him more, and Livia soon felt his fully erected manhood pressing against her skirts. She raised her arms about his neck, pressing some of his raven curls to his skin, and brought him down to the bed, straddling upon him. Her lips never left his as she began to pace atop his breeches, she pulled her skirts out from beneath her so the heat of her vagina pressed against his bulge, and he groaned, running his hands up her sides.

"My god, Lady Livia. What treasures you do hide beneath all that foolish nobility.", he breathed, a smile crossed Livia's lips, and she pressed hard against his bulge, he groaned. She began to wonder if he would rip through the thin fabric that clothed him, but it went unanswered as he pushed her off of his body, untying his breeches quickly. He flipped himself on top of her, flushing quickly through her skirts, and at last digging himself within her heat, she threw her head back to the bed. His lips ran over her tan neck, finding the right places to stop, and linger, bringing harder pushes of Livia's hips. His fingers gently caressed her rising nipples, and continued even after they were peaked, he could sense she longed to be on top. He would not have this, and kept her beneath him, though she did squirm. "Squirm my little one, squirm as hard as you can. It only arouses me more.", he sighed into her neck, and her nails dug into his neck, his paces hardened. "Do I please you more then Tristan?", he questioned as he rested his lips by her ear, and she did not answer him, simply groaned in ecstacy as his fingers slipped beneath the fabric of her dress, finding her nipples again. "Say it little one. Say I am your master, your commander, and your only lover.", he demanded, pushing harder into her, and clinging tightly to her nipples. She moaned in pleasure, attempted to catch her breath.

"You...are...my master...", she exhaled deeply, Lancelot pushed still harder as the pair began to climax. "You...are my...commander..", she breathed, biting her lip slightly, and digging her nails only deeper into his neck. "You...are...my...", she began as they shuddered, and released upon eachother. "..only lover.", she finished, and he lay atop her, his cock still well within her.

"Stay the night with me, do not return to the bar, nor to Tristan's arms. Stay with me.", he begged, pulling her tighter to him, and she kissed his forehead.

"I will..", she agreed, and the pair soon slept in eachother's arms.

The half colored leaves upon the ground scurried about as Livia made her way through the village street, to the market, and she kept her cloak about her, the fall chill had begun. She felt eyes upon her, she searched the shadows, and she knew who sought her, she lowered her eyes once more to her path. Footsteps soon joined her own, yet still she did not raise her eyes.

"You watch me from the shadows, are you afraid to be known as my lover?", she questioned as the pair turned the corner.

"I will never be ashamed nor afraid to have you as my lover, Lady Livia.", Tristan's voice spoke and her eyes gazed finally upon the market.

"Then why have you kept from my side for so long? I nearly believed I was stuck with Lancelot.", she demanded, and he laughed softly, tucking a raven wave from her face. He caught on to her elbow, and turned her to him, her violet eyes searched his.

"I have been scouting, my lady. But I return now.", he whispered, stroking her face, and bringing his lips only inches from her own, she gazed upon his lips achingly. "If you will still have me.", he breathed, she pushed her lips upon his in answer, and his fingers dropped, his arm wrapped about her back. As she released him, he sighed heavily, and she smiled.

"You still yearn me.", she sighed, and he nodded, those mysterious eyes had surrendered to her own.

"Always.", he vowed, his thumb stroking her face, and he brought her lips to his own once more. Livia brought her fingers to his tattooed cheekbones, running over the outline, and his eyes closed at her touch, the two stood admist the open street in half embrace.

"Can you paint my face like yours?", she requested, his eyes opened, and a slight smiled passed upon his lips.

"I could never mark such a beautiful face.", he denied, she smiled, and kissed his lips once more.

"Please?", she pleaded, he sighed, and his hands fell to her hips.

"Are you sure? It is with you until your death, milady. It is not a very noble marking either.", he reminded, and she laughed.

"To hell with nobility. It only gave me broken hearts, empty nights, and too much ale for my good health.", she dismissed, he smiled, and kissed her forehead.

"Tonight, come to my hut.", he agreed, she nodded as a student to a tutor. "I must report to Arthur, I sought you out first. I will see you soon.", he whispered, pressing his lips against her own, and she smiled, turning back to the market. Entering, she glanced behind, and saw his lanky figure disappearing from her sight.

The stars barely broke through the dense fog as Livia knocked upon Tristan's door, it opened and he stood with a smile waiting her.

"Come in. I have it all prepared.", he explained as she passed through the door and he shut the haunted night out, turning to her as she studied the carefully laid out objects upon teh table. "Livia..this is very painful, are you sure that you wish to do this?", he asked her once more, her eyes went to him, and lingered for a moment, but she nodded.

"I am sure.", she promised, he nodded, and went to the table, pushing her down into a chair.

Late into the night he worked upon her face, blood seeped from her skin, and yet not a single cry of pain came from her lips, she held fastly to his leg though. As the fire dwindled, only embers remaining, Tristan sat back, and studied his work, she looked to him. He saw the tears that had swelled in the corners of her brilliant eyes, he patted the blood away once more, and kissed her lips.

"How do I look?", she asked, he smiled as he gazed upon her beautifully sculpted cheekbones now accented by the same black markings that laid upon his, and he nodded.

"You look like a Samaritan goddess.", he announced, a smile lit her face, though the pain quickly chased it away. "I have never wanted you more.", he sighed, patting the blood once more, and she raised her fingers to her face.

"It is swollen.", she muttered, and he nodded.

"It will go down, do not worry.", he vowed, she lowered her hands to her lap, and smiled upon him.

"Thank you, Tristan.", she graciously said, and he laughed.

"Do not thank me, it was my pleasure.", he said as he began to pack his stuff away, and she rose to her feet.

"Shall I stay in your hut tonight? Perhaps by morning the swelling will have gone down, and I can properly thank you for your hard work.", she announced, and he nodded, rising from his chair.

"I think I would enjoy that.", he agreed, pulling down the blankets for her, and she removed her dress, leaving her in a simple white night dress. She slid beneath the blankets, pulling them to her chin, and laid upon her back, closing her eyes. Tristan cleaned the blood, put his things away, and at last, slipped in besides her. Kissing her forehead softly, he wrapped an arm over her protectively, and nestled his face within her neck, falling asleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

The simple call of loneliness can be comforting at times, yet at times it can be the coldest feelings in the world. As Livia lay alone in the bed she shared with Tristan, the cold arms of fear wrapped about her, and her fingers stroked his empty pillow, her eyes watching the morning sun play shadows upon the hut's walls. A tear fell over the rim of her eye; she closed them, and exhaled deeply.

"Tristan…" she whispered.

Upon a battlefield, far from Livia's lonely arms, Tristan rode proudly besides his knights, and his noble white steed's head held high in the air.

"There.", he spoke, pointing to the horizon, and Arthur's jade eyes followed the direction.

"They shall come from that direction?", he demanded, and Tristan nodded.

"I am sure of it.", he vowed, Arthur nodded, and turned horse back to the men who awaited his command. Tristan's eyes searched the pink sunrise, in his mind he saw the oncoming march of the Saxon army, and in his heart's mind he saw those violet eyes, swelled with tears. Quickly he turned away from it, knowing they would only lead him home, and there was a battle to be fought, a battle to protect those lovely violet eyes.

Vanora's hand knocked hard upon the door, and she waited, her eyes searching the streets. The door soon creaked open, Vanora's eyes fell upon the fragile face of Livia, and she studied her face.

"Livia, are you going to hole up here the entire time Tristan's gone?", she demanded, and Livia smiled.

"Thank you, Vanora for coming to see in on me, but I am fine." she assured, shutting the door, and Vanora sighed, but continued on her way to the bar. "Vanora!", her voice shouted, and Vanora turned.

"What?", she questioned.

"Can you bring by a bowl of soup? Or have one of your little ones bring it by?" she asked, Vanora sighed, but nodded.

"Yeah, yeah.", she murmured, and turned on her heel, disappearing down the alley. The door to Tristan's hut shut, and Livia's face disappeared from the sunlight.

A bowl slammed onto the counter, Arley the barkeep looked up to her, and a smirk filled his face.

"Pregnant again, Vanora?" he asked, Vanora scowled, and shook her head.

"No, thank you Arley, It's that noble bitch Livia.", she spat, and Arley laughed, shaking his head.

"Was she making a move on ya Bors?", he asked, Vanora sighed, pushing the bowl towards him.

"I need soup here, no. She was not making a move on Bors. She wouldn't dare. She's just so demanding, and spoiled! She can live two hundred years, and she will never have to work to support herself! Then! Then she starts to demand of me, and my children! I swear I will hit that bitch if she doesn't start doing something!" she shouted as she took the bowl of soup, and disappeared from the bar, Arley laughed.

Vanora's fist banged on the door, Livia opened it, and Vanora shoved forward her bowl.

"Here.", she stated, and turned to leave.

"Thank you Vanora.", Livia graciously accepted, and Vanora stopped, turning to her.

"What is your problem?", she demanded, and Livia's eyebrows rose.

"What do you mean?", she questioned, and Vanora's hands flew to her hips.

"Why do you think you're so much better then me! Then my children! Is it because you have money? Money doesn't make the person, Livia!", she shouted, Livia pulled open the door more, and stepped out.

"Vanora! I do not think I am better then you! You are the only woman here who I like! You do not try to impress anyone, and you are a wonderful mother!", she exclaimed, Vanora laughed.

"Really? I couldn't tell by the way you boss me around!", she stated, Livia's eyes widened, and then lowered to the steaming bowl.

"I am sorry Lady Vanora, if ever you thought of me as ungrateful, but I have always been so honored of your attention. I have always been most amazed at your endless amounts of kindness. Please, forgive me. I will not ask another thing of you.", she vowed as she pushed the bowl back into Vanora's hands, and entered the hut, shutting the door leaving Vanora standing outside. For moments on end, Vanora simply stared at the door, then nodded to herself, and backed away, returning to the bar with the bowl.

The proud knight horses' rode through the decrepit village streets, and Tristan's ethereal eyes searched out a single face, a face he had hoped he'd return to for the rest of his life. His heart fell finding them nowhere to be seen, yet she could still be caught up in her daily reading of news from Rome, he dismounted his horse. Handing the reins to the awaiting Jols, he passed through the courtyard gates, ignoring the happy reunion between Bors, and Vanora, continuing to his hut. Pushing through the door, he found her asleep in his bed, and he sighed heavily, mostly for lust of her. He walked to the bed's edge, leaning down with a knee upon the bed, and ran his fingers over her bare arm, kissing her neck. A tiny tendril of brown wave had fallen into her face, and he pushed it back lovingly.

"Your knight has returned, my lady.", he whispered, she rolled upon her back, and he saw tears pooling within the lovely violets. "Livia..what is wrong?", he breathed, and she smiled, shaking her head. She gently rested her hand upon his face, and brought her lips to his, he relished in the kiss.

"You are home, there could be nothing wrong.", she promised, wrapping her arms about his neck, and pulling her down into him. "I have only missed you that is all.", she sighed, clinging tightly to him, and petting his hair. She kissed his ear, her eyes tightly closed and a tear fell over her cheek, Tristan's lips caressed her shoulder. 

"I have missed you." he whispered, his fingers stained with dirt, and blood encrusted beneath his nails, they ran over her silky tan skin. "How I have missed you.", he murmured, lifting himself up and raised his hands to her face, stroking it slightly. Her violet eyes stared within his, a smile filled her face, and she tucked his unkempt hair behind his ears.

"Then release me from my loneliness.", she begged, he shuddered, and closed his eyes, a smile played about his lips.

"You do not know how beautiful those words are to me.", he sighed, leaning his lips into hers, and trailing over her jaw line, to her neck. She allowed his lips to take over her body, and his hands, they escorted her to another realm of pleasure. Stripping her of her simple night gown, his lips remembered each curve his fingers had outlined as he lay awake far from her arms, she caught his hand, and held it close to her face, kissing it gently. His mouth soon found her heat, gently taunting it with sweet kisses, and at last complying with her moans, he slipped his tongue within her. Her head fell back into the pillow, her eyes closed, and her finger nails dug into the raw wounds upon his skin, she felt his body shiver.

"Do you shiver at my touch, or at my heat?', she whispered to him, an answer was not given for moments until her chest was heaving for breath ,and Tristan removed his mouth, sliding up her body.

"I shiver at your being, so beautiful, and so mystical. I question how a man who has killed so many innocent souls could be blessed with the love of an angel?", he sighed, pressing his lips against her own, and her fingers nimbly untied her breeches , releasing him from his prison. As her hands pushed them over his hips, he slipped himself within her, and she groaned at his entrance. The world stopped for moments on end as the pair was reunited once more as lover, and soul mates. Tristan kissed her new tattoos, running his fingers over the outline, and smiling. "You have healed quite beautifully, my lady.", he whispered, she smiled, and again he saw tears in her eyes. Though she would tell him it was the happiness of seeing him, he felt within his heart there was a darker shadow beneath the smile she showed him, but he ignored its beckon, all he wanted was her for this moment. As she clung to his neck, burying her tear soaked face into his neck, he leaned his head back, and sighed heavily as he released within her, she fell back bringing him with her.

"Tristan, you must leave me.", she whispered as he rolled besides her, but his hand held tightly to her own.

"My lady. Why?" he questioned, and she sighed, stroking his face.

"I have been disloyal to you, when you have been the most loyal to me. I do not deserve your love.", she spoke, and he shook his head, and kissed her hand.

"I will forgive you for whatever sin you commit until the day I die. You I cannot live without.", he sighed, and she smiled, tears still within her eyes.

"You have only been loving to me, and yet I have gone behind your back, sharing a bed with another. I do not deserve you.", she vowed, he rolled on top of her, and kissed her lips lovingly.

"My Lady Livia. You are to be mother to my children, you have tamed what beast none thought could be tamed. There is no sin you can commit that will ever turn me from your side, this I promise to you.", he stated, holding fast to her eyes, and the smile had faded from her lips, the pain she had been hiding now transcended from her eyes. She ran her fingers through his hair, pulling it back from his eyes, and shook her head.

"My lord what have I done to receive such a blessing as your love?", she questioned, he smiled, and lowered his lips to her own again.

"You deserve more then my love, you deserve the world, my lady.", he whispered, kissing her once more. "And if you allow me, I shall fight to the death to give it to you.", he said softly, and she laughed, shaking her head.

"Do not fight to the death for anything, my lord. For in death, I cannot find you.", she said, and they kissed once more. 


End file.
